User blog:Nearó Unlimited/Nanbaka Review -- Episode 12: The Room, the Billiards, the Darts, and Me
Nearó.Property.02.gif|Time to make an Introduction! Yo there fellow inmates and prison guards, lock your bars and file your reports because I, Nearó, will be your first ever Reviewer on the series we all know and love already, Nanbaka! Starting from today I'll be your host and make reviews on each upcoming episode, all for your entertaintment, I know, I'm so perfect that I sparkle! Episode06Mitsuru03.gif|And with that we'll head straight for this weeks episode! Warm as the Sun Nearó.Review01.gif|The flame... Nearó.Review02.gif|...was once a spark! Nearó.Review03.gif Nearó.Review04.gif From the get-go we're reminded of how we left off from our previous episode and head straight forward (or backwards technically) into the past of our hot-friend and inmate, Musashi. We learn that he was blessed with a loving mother and father that cared deeply for their son, even if he himself was having a rough time, they supported him through and through. But despite their love, the fire within him couldn't be kept buried forever has it caused a spontaneous human combustion, an event that would encourage rumors that was spreading around his school about him being an arsonist. I get it, I get it, he's hot but not that ''hot folk! Nearó.Review05.gif|Now, talk about a warm welcome. Nearó.Review06.gif Nearó.Review07.gif Nearó.Review08.gif|I present to you... Nearó.Review09.gif|...the (bleep)er that we all like... Nearó.Review10.gif|...to (bleep) because he's a (bleep)! Soon the rumors was getting worse and worse, seemingly to the point that many of the students believed that he was an arsonist after all, which was a theory that was further "proved" as Musashi returns home one day to find his house on fire, resulting in the lose of his parents. But it gets worse as a fellow "student" accuses him for the crime, which causes Musashi to be unable to control his powers and turn two policemen to ash! (Ouch, maybe he was that hot after all.) As he then begs for help by his fellow surroundings, he's instead called a monster by another student, words that had such an impact on him that he tells us that something broke inside of him afterwards. The events which unfolds after this is something that we already know of, Musashi meets the one known only by the scar on his neck, a man that promised to help him by fixing his body, but the two parties obviously had a different views on what "fixing" his body actually meant. Instead of removing his powers, the man had made him into a human who can freely control fire. Something which Musashi isn't too happy about as you can imagine, but this conversation is then interrupted by a so far unknown character, but one that quickly reveals that was the one who spread the rumors about Musashi at school and that he was the one that burnt down his home. Long description short, he's a (bleep), and a really (bleep)y one! But Musashi tries to do excatly what we were hoping him to do... Nearó.Review11.gif|Go get him Sparky! That's gonna leave a mark! But our history lesson ends shortly after with Musashi exclaiming his vengeance towards his thought-to-be-helpers and tries to burn them to a crisp, an attempt that's short lived as the scared man cuts the flames and tries to kill Musashi, leaving the scar from which we see on his right eye. Nearó.Review12.gif Nearó.Review13.gif Nearó.Review14.gif Nearó.Review15.gif Returning to our underground cell, Musashi states that he still wants to kill the ones that turned him into a monster but also knows that he doesn't have the power to get his revenge anymore, to which he shares that even though it feels strange, he feels more at ease now and that he'd wished that he'd lost his powers sooner. Kenshirou, our Warden-Loving-Puppy, tells him that he believes his story as he reveals that he did some research of his own during his time with the police force. Research that was rejected and discarded as nothing more but baseless rumors, to which our puppy became a correctional officer as he could then move more freely than as a cop. He then proceeds to share his ideology and idea of justice before promising that he'll find the truth. Nearó.Review16.gif|"Good, you learned how to shake." Nearó.Review17.gif|"His hand truly is warm." Those were some funny and touching scenes, wouldn't you agree Jyugo? Jyugo.01.gif|Aye-aye-aye! The Game Room! Nearó.Review18.gif|Someone is enjoying themself. Nearó.Review19.gif|Show us! Nearó.Review21.gif Nearó.Review22.gif And now we say hello to the one and only Uno, also known as the man who created the Electric Slide. Our tournament winner has invited his competitors from the New Years Event, the french-kids Honey and Trois, who atleast at first doesn't seem too happy about being dragged all the way from building 3 to building 13. Both of them thinks that they've been invited just so that Uno could show off as he was the winner after all, Trois still blames Honey for their lose while Honey says that they're both too blame. Personally I'd say that simply didn't stand a chance, better luck next year though! But Uno doesn't let that discourage him as he reveals that he wants their help in creating the new game room! Something that makes Trois admit that ever since the tournament, he has thought Uno as an odd one. Nearó.Review24.gif|Looks like we're having a party! Yo! Nearó.Review25.gif|Oh, didn't see you there boys Nearó.Review26.gif Nearó.Review27.gif|"Yeah! Anything for the tournament winner!" Looks like almost everyone has come to join us as we create the best room in Nanba Prison! Everyone from Building 13 had gathered, even their cat Kuu finally made another appearance, aswell as most of the competitors that participated in the tournament. Uno expresses his thanks as Hajime and many of ther others sets up both furniture, dart boards and much, much more! Most of the things is also revealed to either be bought by Uno himself or given to him by other guards or friends. Everyone seems to be truly happy about this, no one would ever have a reason to hate on such a Super Room! Nearó.Review28.gif|Except for Hajime... Nearó.Review29.gif|Sparky! Nearó.Review30.gif Nearó.Review31.gif Ey, look who's back! Surely you remember that Uno invited Musashi to play around in the game room last week, well now he's finally here! Uno complain that he's late and Sparky seems to be having a though time as he tries to communicate with Uno, to which he states to our puppy that he wasn't mentally prepared yet, but the puppy doesn't seem interested and sits down with the other guards. Sparky then meets up with Honey and Trois who both remember him but Musashi in turn doesn't remember them, to with they exclaim their utter shock in not being recognised and thus procceds to remind him. But sadly for Sparky, this party is already reaching its expiry date in the form of Hajime, he explain that the time's up and that they will only get ONE HOUR PER DAY to spend playing around in the game room, something that many of the inmates shares their disapproval of. Nearó.Review32.gif Nearó.Review33.gif|Oi oi oi Hajime! Nearó.Review34.gif|''As to be expected by the Prisons Number 1 guard. A Bright Night Nearó.Review35.gif Nearó.Review36.gif|Harsh words coming from Uno! Nearó.Review37.gif|Heartless! Nearó.Review38.gif|Best Bro! After a long day of fun, each and every person goes to sleep, except for Jyugo, because he's ba-... cough cough seems to have something on his mind. Or atleast that's what Uno thinks when he wakes up to find Jyugo staring into the clear night sky, so he Uno asks him just that. But our Nr. 1 Jailbreaker tells him that the reason he can't sleep is because of all the stuff that happened during the day, he states that this may be the first time that he can't sleep for a reason that wasn't unpleasant. To which Uno ofcourse, being the opportunist that he is, takes the chance to tell Jyugo everything that he's bad at, which worst of all by the way, is that Jyugo has short legs. But Uno brings his spirits back up as he tells him that this means he has a lot of character traits. (Which was a question he asked about in the first episode you (bleep)s!) And finally Uno tells him that even if can't do anything that he just told him, then they'll teach it to him and make his life more fun. Uno's words really gets to our main man, so much that he'll have to go outside. Nearó.Review39.gif And outside is where we find it, looking at the stars, contemplating on life and even giving us a heartwarming smile at the end, could the episode ever have ended on a better note? No cliffhangers, no evil guys trying to ruin everything... Nearó.Review40.gif|(BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP)!! Final Thoughts Well I don't know about you folks but I really enjoyed this weeks episode. We learned a lot about the story itself and about several of the characters aswell, most noticeable about Sparky and our Tournament Winner. The episode also managed to give us a lot of funny scenes, which is always appreciated as it's one of the most attractive things about the show if you ask me. And with that, I'll be ending my first review of the series so far, hope you enjoyed, see ye around ye (bleep)s! Episode06Mitsuru.gif|I'll see you later! Category:Blog posts